Creepy Vol 1 64
Production Staff *''Senior Editor:'' William Dubay *''Editor:'' Archie Goodwin *''Associate Editor:'' Jeff Rovin *''Production Manager:'' Bill Mohalley Frontispiece Uncle Creepy Introduction *''Art by:'' Berni Wrightson Features *Fernando Fernandez biography Forgotten Flesh *''Written by:'' Doug Moench *''Art by:'' Vicente Alcazar Creepy Vol 1 64 007.jpg Creepy Vol 1 64 019.jpg Creepy Vol 1 64 028.jpg Creepy Vol 1 64 042.jpg Creepy Vol 1 64 051.jpg Creepy Vol 1 64 059.jpg A group of rotting corpses get out of their graves in order to switch grave sites with some more well to do deceased people. Along the way they come across a duo of grave robbers who they mistake as being among them and bury them too, alive. Mates *''Written by:'' Doug Moench *''Art by:'' Esteban Maroto *''Color by:'' Bill Dubay An astronaut heads to a planet that has been rumored to be a sex paradise. When he gets there he fights off countless rotting hulks and finally encounters a city full of beautiful women. After a night full of sex his entire body proceeds to rot away, making him just like one of the creatures he had encountered along the way. High Time *''Written by:'' Steve Skeates *''Art by:'' Paul Neary A pilot's plane is destroyed during battle, leaving him stranded in a radioactive wasteland. As he lies dying, he suddenly finds himself in a paradise like landscape, where he encounters a beautiful woman. The vision soon fades and he meets his demise. Only Losers Win *''Written by:'' Rich Margopoulos *''Art by:'' Howard Chaykin In the future, Earth is extremely overpopulated, but a race filled with numerous death traps held once a year allows the winner to spend a year in the only sanctuary left on Earth. A man takes a drug that increases his metabolism a hundred fold and wins the race, only to find that the increase in metabolism also severely increased the aging process. Autumn in Arkham! *''Written by:'' Tom Sutton *''Art by:'' Tom Sutton A researcher learns of a 'power suit' which gives a man immortality. He digs up one of the suit's inventor's, who was buried alive with it, only to find that he's still alive! Having been been buried alive for 20 years however, the man's body has been almost entirely eaten by worms, leaving him a rotting mess. To Sleepy Hollow... Returned *''Written by:'' Jeff Rovin *''Art by:'' Leo Summers A photographer comes to the small town where the story of the headless horseman originated. There he starts dating a waitress and is confronted by her bitter former boyfriend/boss. Riding home one night from a costume party, he encounters the headless horseman himself, who kills him with a flaming pumpkin, burning his face away in the process. An Angel Shy of Hell *''Written by:'' Jim Stenstrum *''Art by:'' Richard Corben *''Color by:'' Richard Corben Hard John Apple, a bounty hunter hired by "Protstns' in the far future, goes about the state of Kansas, killing as many 'Catlicks' as he can, including an injured helicopter pilot with a burned face. Recurring Characters *Hard John Apple Notes This issue was the first themed issue for Warren, featuring stories based off the cover painting. Although the cover says all seven stories are based on the cover, only the final six are. The story Avenger failed to be finished in time for publication, resulting in the story Forgotten Flesh being published in its place. Avenger would later be printed in Eerie 128 in 1982. The story Only Losers Win is titled Speedway on both the contents page and the back cover. The lead character from the final story, Hard John Apple, would later have a three part spinoff story appear in Eerie 83 through Eerie 85. Archie Goodwin resigned as editor following this issue. Howard Chaykin made his first Warren appearance with this issue, while Tom Sutton made his last.